It is both practical and fashionable for outdoorsmen to affix items such as spurs to their boots. The typical spur mounting apparatus attaches firmly to the boot by the use of clamps, chain or the like, so as to rigidly hold the spurs in their proper position behind the heel of the boot. However, boot wearers often find the spur mounting apparatus "riding-up" the boot, out of its useful position. By increasing the tension on the mounting apparatus to prevent the spur misalignment, the wearer risks cutting or otherwise damaging the boot leather.
Wearers also find that well fitting boots are not easily removed and it is customary to use a boot jack to aid in boot removal. The typical boot jack comprises a length of board, or the like, having a v-shaped socket formed in one end thereof. The socket end of the board is elevated by an underlying attached support which positions the board on an incline. To use the boot jack, the user places one foot on the flat surface of the inclined board and places the rear of the other boot into the socket. By pulling back against the socket, the user can withdraw his foot and leg from the boot.
A common problem with these boot jacks is that they are not easily transportable due to their bulk and weight. Accordingly, a collapsible boot jack has been developed in the prior art. For example, see McCormick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,946. In the '946 patent, the boot jack comprises three hinged surfaces: an elongated planar base, an elongated planar link, and a generally U-shaped yoke. The user places one foot onto the planar base. The link elevates the yoke to a plane parallel to the base. The other foot having the boot to be removed is placed in the yoke, with the boot removed by applying pressure against the yoke. When not in use, the boot jack folds flat with the yoke and link pivoting to a common plane with respect to the base. A disadvantage and limitation of the boot jack described in the '946 patent is that it must be carried with the user whenever it is desired to be used, representing a significant inconvenience to the light travelling boot wearer.